


Becoming Dad

by rant_girl



Series: Jack's Two Dads [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: After spending some real significant time with the kid, Dean starts to accept his new role, and there's something he has to do first.





	Becoming Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/gifts).



> This is pure self-indulgence. Set in the same "verse" as Jack's Birthday and within the same little pocket of time in season 13. So Castiel is still dead, if this upsets you, please don't read. But there are no actual Show spoilers here. Just ALL the schmoop.

Dean steeled himself just outside the bedroom door, the kid had left it open. He took a breath, head tipping back, and he shook his head on an inward sigh. He could do this. He had to do this. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the frame, "Kid...” he started and then shook his head, “ _Jack_. I need to apologise."

"What for?" and damn if that earnest look didn’t twist in Dean’s chest.

"I wasn't fair to you. I was angry...and scared. And I-…"

"You were grieving."

"Yes,” Dean said with a subtle nod that turned into a shake, “But that's no excuse. I shouldn't have said what I did."

And selfishly he hoped the kid wouldn’t make him say it. Their eyes holding.

"I forgive you, Dean."

“C’mere,” Dean beckoned him with his hand, and Jack stepped forward tentatively. 

Once he was within reach, Dean pulled him in the rest of the way and held him tight to his chest. Jack was theirs. His and Sam’s. He let out a huff, trying to temper the little burst of emotion as Jack hugged back and he kissed the side of his head.

Dean kept a hand on Jack’s shoulder as they pulled apart, concern etching his brow when he saw Jack’s face.

“Hey, what’s this?” he said softly, cupping Jack’s cheek, his thumb brushing through the wet of tears. He wasn’t going to tell him to stop.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, kid,” and he let his hand drop to take a firm hold of his shoulder, “Why don’t you take a moment, and then come find Sam when you’re ready, okay?”

Jack nodded.

“And, Jack?”

The kid just looked at him expectantly.

“Thank you.”

\--

They were turning in for the night. Both Sam and Dean, in Dean’s room, to _their_ bed. If anyone minded or even noticed, no one was saying anything. Not that Dean cared one way or the other. Their mom was still there with them. “So, I was thinking that maybe we could set up some sort of assault course for the kid. You know, like Dad did for us. But focus more on the fun aspect. We can do it with him. I think he’d like it. Do you think he’d–”

The rest of Dean’s sentence smashed into Sam’s mouth as Sam kissed him. The force of it making him falter back a bit, but he got with the program quick, his arms taking their place around Sammy’s waist, and he kissed back, the two of them wearing matching sappy smiles when they stopped, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“For Jack,” but before Dean even had a chance to acknowledge his confusion, Sam went on, “He told me what you said.”

“Sam–”

“Thank you. It means so much–”

“Well I meant it.”

“I know.”

This time Dean went in for the kiss.


End file.
